


Here

by safarikalamari



Series: fyeahspiritassassin week [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Celebrations, Drabble, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Baze and Chirrut lived and they'll keep on doing so





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Celebrations

“Tell me how it looks, Baze,” Chirrut grins, the sounds of cheers and fireworks filling the air. 

He hasn’t felt this much joy in so long and his senses tingle with excitement. The rebellion has won, the galaxy peaceful again. Chirrut sways with the flow of the Force, wondering if it has always been like this.

“You’d think it’s their first time smiling,” Baze murmurs close to Chirrut’s ear. “Some have tears in their eyes, others silent on the sides, but they’re beautiful all the same. There is no lack of tenderness here.”

Chirrut can hear the hint of a smile in Baze’s voice and he leans into Baze’s side. “And our friends?”

“My heart is proud. I don’t think we could’ve asked for a better group.”

Chirrut closes his eyes, his smile so wide it almost hurts. “We’re free aren’t we, Baze?”

“Yes,” Baze’s voice is low, but the edge is softer than it’s been in years. 

Turning his head, Chirrut meets Baze halfway as they kiss, the fireworks exploding in time with Chirrut’s beating heart.

“I’ll miss Jedha,” Chirrut whispers onto Baze’s lips when they break their kiss and Baze nods. “But I have you. We have Bodhi. We’ll keep the traditions alive and well.”

Chirrut doesn’t mean to make the moment so somber, but they’re all that remain of Jedha. He can only imagine how the princess must feel and presses his forehead against Baze’s. He focuses on warm breaths on his skin as he and Baze start to slip into their old meditation practices.

Their moment doesn’t last long as the call of the names pull them back and they find themselves dragged into a game they know all too well. After Bodhi explains the rules, Chirrut insists on Baze playing first, sitting himself on a nearby box.

Baze’s first bout of laughter is beautiful amongst the stringed instruments of Yavin and Chirrut closes his eyes with a sigh. There is still much to work through, to overcome, but Chirrut can’t think of a better place to start than with his husband and rogue crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I'm sad this week is over, but I hope to write more fics for these two!!
> 
> Occasionally I post blips on [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com) so feel free to check out those if you want!!


End file.
